Turning Beth
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: A year has passed to where the story left off with Beth and Mick...Josef is reminding Mick of his immortality and her limited existence...
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is how I would have pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Turning Beth**

**Chapter 1**

**Anniversary**

* * *

A year has passed, and Beth has turned a year older, and is celebrating her first year anniversary with boyfriend Mick. Mick, on the other hand, remains as young or old as he is—years may add up, but he'll always look the same, of course, that is until the day he dies or turns human again. It was a good year for their relationship, and they are closer than ever. Cases were never absent in their conversations, but, at least they already had more than ten real dates without interruptions.

"Congrats, Mick. A year, and you haven't even fed on her, again—I mean" Josef patted Mick's back, "I'm proud of you," he jeered.

"Right, Josef," Mick said, and added sarcastically, "I've always wanted to feed on her."

"What are you planning on your big night?" Josef said, handing a glass of drink to Mick.

"Just dinner and wine, under the moonlight," he paused, "I wouldn't want to rush things."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Beth is getting older by the day. She's unlike us."

"Meaning?" Mick replied, brows raised and wide eyed.

"You mean you haven't thought of turning her?" Josef said on his way to sit at his desk.

"If that is what you want to talk about, then I'm leaving," Mick put the glass down on the table, and waited for an answer. They were not really arguing, they knew each other too well for that.

"I just hope you won't regret that, when the time comes that…" he broke off, and turned to face Mick.

"I know, Josef." He thought to himself for a few seconds and continued, "You know how much I feel that this existence is a curse, I wouldn't want to give her that torment." He turned to leave.

"Good luck, man." It was all he could say. He has experienced too much of the loss and pain of seeing those you've come to love leave you, yet he still loves his immortality.

Meanwhile…

Beth was excited. A year ago, she was uncertain of how she and Mick stood, but now, after more time together, she was certain. She wanted to select something lovely to wear, and she decided to make it a little fun. She saw the black (seductive) dress she wore when she got high upon "testing" the drug that contained vampire blood.

That night was a blurry memory for Beth. All she could remember was she felt like the most in everything—most beautiful, most sexy, and the most important person in the world. She smiled at the thought. That night was the night she gained more respect for Mick. He didn't even take advantage of her, and that proved for gentle of a man he really is.

When her birthday came, she was happy and a little sad at the same time. Mick's birthday passed and added another year in his life, but he will never truly age. But her, her time was limited compared to his immortality. Because of that, she's been thinking of being turned, perhaps when she turns 32 or at that age, but not to become older than Mick in appearances—maybe she just read the Twilight series too quickly and became obsessed to be at least as young as her boyfriend. She brushed off the idea.

Her cell phone rang, it was Ben. She's been an investigator for a year and a few weeks now, it must be a case. She debated whether to answer it or not, and decided to do the former.

"Beth Turner," she said.

"Hey, Beth, can you come to the office, I need you to look at some of the evidence we found on this new case—" Ben said, but Beth interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I took a leave for today and tomorrow remember?"

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry. It's just were a little short-handed, and I thought you might have been interested to work on a new case."

Beth has learned to decline some of her workload since she almost ruined a relationship for working on anniversary night. She thought about Josh. But he has passed, and she was sure he wanted her to be happy, so she shook off the guilt.

"It's my anniversary with Mick, we've already made plans. I'll start immediately and work overtime the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, Beth. Congratulations on your anniversary and have a pleasant night. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's nothing, and thank you," and she pushed the end button on her cell.

Though she has learned to decline a job, it was still somehow difficult for her. It was tempting to solve another crime, but this night was just about her and Mick.

A few hours later, she was ready in the black dress, stiletto shoes, and an elaborate red blazer to add some color to her outfit. She kept her makeup simple, and was just waiting for Mick to go and pick her up. In truth, she really had no idea of the "plans" she said they have, because Mick insisted he will take care of it, and wanted to surprise her. She was checking her whole get up for the night when there was a knock on her door. Must be Mick.

As she opened the door, it was Josef. He looked distressed, immediately Beth let him in and asked, "Josef? What are you doing here? Where's Mick?" The worry in her voice was prevalent.

"Mick! Oh no, I left Mick!" his hands were trembling. He was in a state Beth has never seen before. He was panicked.

"What happened?" Beth could feel her eyes starting to warm and well-up. Something must have happened. Josef didn't answer. Beth shook him and said directly at him, her hands on his arms, trying to shake the answer off of him., "Where's Mick?!"

Josef looked at her then smiled—in his signature smirk—and answered "He is at the door, waiting for you." Beth crooked her eyebrows in a face of confusion.

"Surprise!" Josef said.

Beth pressed her lips into a thin line and squinted her eyes, "Not very funny." She stood to go to the door and there Mick was. Looking like he always did.

"Don't tell me you thought of that?" she asked him, eyes studying him closely.

"I did not think of that." He said, and removed his sunglasses and looked directly at her. He leaned in closer to give her a kiss, she leaned back, hand raised in a gesture to stop him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know how I got worried? I almost ruined my makeup for nothing!" she said, jokingly, lightly hitting his arms.

"You just gave me the best gift a boyfriend can have."

"And what might that be?" she asked him, no longer able to keep herself from smiling.

"Knowing that his girlfriend is afraid of losing him." Josef answered for Mick. "Look, before you guys become too mushy for me, I just want to say congratulations to the two of you. And Mick, you owe me big time for my performance."

"I guess living hundreds of years, you really can do everything. You may just have an Oscar waiting for you," Beth said to Josef.

"Nah, too public for me. Won't be able to hide if that happens. Enjoy the night. Bye." And Josef went out the door.

"That was really…different." Beth said. "I never expected that. Truly a surprise." And she kissed Mick lightly on his lips.

"Thank you!" he said, and bowed his head in a gesture of "humility." "By the way, very beautiful outfit."

"Thank you very much. I wore it just for you." She joked.

"Yeah, so shall we?" he held out his hand and she gave hers.

"So, Mr. Mick St. John, what plans do we have for this evening?" she asked as they were walking out the door.

"It's a surprise, remember?" he said, and they walked outside, and got in Mick's car.

* * *

**Please read and review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is how I would have pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Turning Beth**

**Chapter 2**

**A Meal**

* * *

"Should I feel this anxious?" Beth turned from the passenger seat to face Mick. "I'm really getting restless, where are you taking me?"

Mick looked and smiled. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but we're just having dinner at my place. At the rooftop…"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Though she had to admit, this was a little disappointing. She thought he was up to something different, new, but a dinner date? Haven't they done that already? Mick read how she felt from the tone of her voice, he just hid this from her.

"Nothing. Come on, this will be fun. This night is special." He replied.

"True enough," she said, "You really never get tired of watching me eat."

"What's different this time, is I can drink what I am most accustomed to, unlike our dinners at restaurants. I could only taste them because of the scent." He looked ahead, taking a turn left to get to his building.

"I see, so this time, you won't feel jealous of me enjoying a meal? We'd be really eating together, for dinner." She laughed.

"Here we are."

They got out of the car, and went directly to the rooftop. Everything was in order. There was an attendant—courtesy of Josef—who knew what to serve them both. He was also not an immortal, and was one of the finest chefs in the city who can keep a secret.

Beth couldn't hold her amazement. She thought it was just a simple dinner, and yet, it wasn't. The moonlight was hanging above them, and the candles surrounding the rooftop flickered with the passing of the breeze.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks in order to take in everything. The set up the table, with the elaborate red and white mantle, the velvet covered seats. She thought to herself that this would've cost him so much.

"I'm glad you _really_ liked it." Mick said from behind her, then he hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

"This is really wonderful, Mick. I love it." She pursed her lips, then continued, "and I love you, Mick."

He wanted so much to hold on to this moment forever, and cherish it to the fullest, but he was reminded of his earlier conversation with Josef. Beth is mortal. He had eternity. But he couldn't really burden her, could he?

"May I escort you to your seats?" The attendant said to them, and gestured towards the seats. He pulled the seat to let Beth sit down, and he got their coats.

"Will I serve the meal already? Or would you like to have a moment alone?" he waited for them to answer, but they were lost conversing silently with each other so he said, "Mr. St. John, here is a bell, in case I am needed, I'll come immediately."

"Thank you." He replied. And the attendant went to the door, to give them some privacy.

Beth reached across the table to hold Mick's hand and said, "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just happy that a year has passed, and here you still are."

"Of course, you've been with me the whole time, you're my guardian angel." She smiled at him at looked thoughtfully into his eyes. For a few seconds they stayed there, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Beth," Mick said, and stopped.

"What is it?"

"This isn't the surprise." And he smiled mischievously at her.

Beth's head jerked sideways in surprise, "What do you mean?"she said, "This is beautiful as it is."

"I think you'll need more than just tomorrow off." Mick replied.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied, he really wanted to ask her about turning her into his kind, he just couldn't bring it up. It just seemed too early. Beth was the one who said they can overcome the difference, yet he was afraid of losing her because of her mortality.

"Where?" she asked, still waiting for the answer, he drifted for a few moments. "Mick, where are we going?"

"We're going to New York. First thing tomorrow morning."

"Why New York?" She really hadn't seen that coming.

"Remember that time when we went to New York and wasn't able to enjoy the sights and the night together?"

"Oh, I see! But I have not packed. This would be great! After this meal, I'll head to my apartment—"

"there's no need for that, I have everything set."

"Wow, Mick, this is…I didn't expect anything to be like this."

"and I was hoping very much that you'll say that."

Mick took the bell and rang it. A few moments later, Leonardo, the attendant, came over.

"We're ready for our meal now." Mick said.

Afterwards, there were pasta and salads served to Beth and just a bottle of blood in a wine container for Mick. When Leonardo left, Beth began to eat.

"So, if everything's set for the trip, I just have to inform Ben, right?" Beth said.

"I called him before I went over to your place, and we argued a bit. He said that the agency was a little short-handed but I convinced him. You have three days off, starting tomorrow." Mick said, then sipped some of his drink.

"Really, Mick. This is wonderful. The only thing you forgot to do, was ask for my hand in marriage," she kidded. They both laughed. "I'm kidding, the anniversary is just so perfect, maybe I'll propose to you!"

"I'll have to think about it," he said, and gave her a scrutinizing look, and looked away. A few seconds later, he looked back at her, and they both laughed altogether. "Kidding, as well."

A few moments of silence passed, and when Beth finished her meal, she became a little uneasy.

"Mick, I'm a little worried…" she said.

"About what Beth?"

"I was the one who said we can overcome this difference," she said, pointing her hands to the both of them, "but I can't help but think, it might not be enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, example, like the marriage, even if we marry, we'll still be different…"

"Beth, you know that—"

"Please, Mick, let me finish," Beth interrupted. "I think I may now understand why Coraline turned you during your honey moon, and I am wondering if you are having thoughts of turning me?" she looked into his eyes, she was serious.

"I can't say, I haven't thought about it. But I don't want you to do anything like that. If someone's going to change between the two of us, it would be me. I'll find a cure."

"That's just it. You want to be human, but it feels like I fell in love with this version of you, not the human person. I wouldn't want you to change."

"I wouldn't want you to change either." It was all Mick could say.

"That's not all, I mean, why don't you want to share my blood?"

This, Mick was surprised to hear. Never has she mentioned this before. "Beth, why would you want me to drink your blood?"

"I'm sorry, I might just have hung out too much with Josef's donors, and what they tell me, brings me back to the day when you were forced to survive on my blood."

"Beth, it would be too much. This is enough. You being here with me, this is all I need, you don't need to trouble yourself."

"But this is my gift to you, on our anniversary. I'll let you drink my blood."

"Beth, no." Mick stood this time. He wanted so much to brush the thought away, but he remembered how her blood tasted. How they felt more connected during that day he got a taste of it. Sharing was more of a pleasure for the donor than to the drinker. What if Beth got so used to the sensation?

"Mick, please." She stood and followed him to where he was, looking over at the other buildings.

"Why, Beth?"

"My blood, this is my anniversary present for you. Are you going to turn down my present?"

* * *

**Please read and review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**So sorry for the somewhat late post…college life is busy, and a lot of things happened…well, I'll try to make this chapter worth the wait…**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is how I would have pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

Turning Beth

**Chapter 3**

**New York, New York**

* * *

Mick was able to resist Beth's "gift." He was able to get away from it for the moment, for the reason that Beth still understood how he felt, she was just sort of testing the waters. But after that awkward moment that night, they both avoided the topic. For the reason that one felt a little ashamed of being rejected, and of one who was torn in making a decision.

When they were both finished with their meals, they headed down to Mick's unit, and Beth saw that her luggage was indeed there, and a bed was prepared for her to sleep in. Both decided to at least get some rest as preparation for the coming trip, upon Mick's insistence.

"You want to spend our first year anniversary resting?" Beth teased, but there was a trace of seriousness in that statement. It is true that they've been together for a year now, but they've never done anything intimate. Mick just never let himself go with her.

"Beth…" Mick said. He was tempted to not spend the night on separate beds—but for his case a freezer for him and a bed for Beth—but he knew, they had to.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just kidding. Sometimes, you being what you are makes this a little harder than how it's supposed to be…" she looked directly at him and tried to send her message through—_can't you just try and feed off me._

"Beth, please. We still have a trip tomorrow, you need your rest or you won't enjoy New York." He said, to divert the conversation. She knew what he was doing and she just let it go.

"Okay, okay." She relented. "I'm sorry." She set her head in a manner that was waiting for him to kiss her. And he did. It was a soft kiss, only for good night. They both didn't want to stop mid-passion because, as always, he was holding back.

The thing is, whenever Mick becomes too passionate or excited, his fangs protrude as if he's going to feed and he doesn't want to harm her in any way. Even a kiss would be harmful if his fangs were out, she'd bleed and he'd taste her blood, and he might not be able to control it anymore. He may not only turn her, he was afraid of killing her. He has never turned anyone before—making it all harder.

Beth wasn't able to rest for the night. Thoughts were running through her mind…_he even refused me even though it was a present for our anniversary…if he has no plans of…I can't…what if…oh my…I can't sleep…I want to go to him…I can't…that'd be too much…no…grrrr…why do I want to be that now?...why am I feeling like this…do I want to be like them?...no……mayber…why not, right?..._ and it just went on and on.

When they were both up to go to the airport, they became a normal couple again, both avoiding the last night's awkwardness. On the plane, Beth fell asleep, her hands on Mick's and her head leaning on his shoulder. In this moment, Mick was glad she still came with him. He didn't openly show it, but he was also uncertain if they would've gone to New York. Last night was a heap of uncomfortable moments for both of them. And, he was afraid of the repercussions of his rejection of Beth's blood. Maybe he should've took a sip, he thought. He brushed away the ideas and just focused on the silent breathing he heard by his side and was absolutely glad she was still here.

As they got out of the airport, Mick decided to forget everything that took place the previous night, and Beth decided the same—to enjoy their celebration here in New York. They went to a condominium unit that Josef owned in New York City—one of his many presents to them on their anniversary—and got themselves settled.

"Wow." Beth said, "this place is huge." She looked around and checked the rooms and the kitchen. She couldn't help but sigh with excitement. She took look at the fridge. "Hey," she called to Mick, "he even gave you 'complimentary drinks'" she laughed.

"That Josef," he said. "I can last at least a two days without drinking and here he is spoiling us."

"He really is this rich," she exclaimed.

"I know, I expected an apartment or something less grandiose, yet here we are."

Beth just nodded in agreement—with the smile still on her face.

"So, what do you want to do first? Where do you want to go?" he asked her, stepping closer and holding her hand.

Beth smiled at him, and looked at him charmingly, "Hhmm…let me think…" she said, squinting her eyes and looked sideways. Before she answered she tightened her grip on Mick's hand and said, "I'm thinking Times Square!"

"Are you sure?" Mick said, "from what I've heard, and read over and over again, Times Square looks best at night when the lights are on—it's only 10am."

"You're right, I didn't think that out too well," she laughed. They walked the streets and when they saw a tour bus half an hour later, they decided to just hop on one and get off where they would want.

Along the ride, Beth spotted Macy's. "Oh, isn't this the very first Macy's?" she asked Mick.

"I'm not so sure." He replied. "But I think it's the biggest."

"Can we just get off here, please…" she looked at Mick with puppy dog eyes and he relented. The tour guide was asking who was hopping off, and they stood and got off the bus.

"Come on," Beth said, "I just want to take a look and maybe find something I'd want."

Mick looked at her suspiciously—fearing they might spend too much on shopping.

"Don't worry, we're not married—_yet—_I'm using my money." She laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

A couple of hours later, Beth had four bags of clothing, shoes and accessories.

"Just want to take a look you say," Mick remarked, and jokingly shook his head in an effort to look disconcerted.

"Mick, I'm in New York. Give me a break," she laughed and walked on. Not too far, they spotted Barnes&Noble and this time, Mick was excited.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Beth said.

"If you are going to shop and leave me, I should find something else to do right, like read a book perhaps…"he replied. They were back to their normal conversations—teasing, playful, yet sweet.

"Okay, okay, just one book okay?"

"Hey, why are you giving me a limit? I didn't give you one, like you said, we're not married—yet—I'm using my money on this one too." He kidded and they went inside the shop. Mick's adding the 'yet' to the "we're not married" made Beth feel more excited—he was thinking about it.

After half an hour, they decided to go back to the condominium to leave the things, then got on another tour bus and hopped off at the port for The Statue of Liberty.

"Wow, she looks beautiful," Mick said as they were walking toward the port.

"Don't do that, you're making me jealous," she joked and kissed him on the cheek. Most time of half of the day, their hands were together. They didn't bother to take pictures yet, but now they will—this is indeed the Statue of Liberty.

It was just past noon and they were on the boat to Statue of Liberty. "Thank you, Mick," Beth said suddenly.

"Always welcome, Beth, always." He replied. He cupped her face and gave her a kiss—she smiled afterwards.

"I love you so much," Beth said, her eyes gazing through his like his were the only eyes she saw.

"I know," Mick replied, "Happy first year anniversary and a day, Beth, this is all for you." And he kissed her again.

* * *

**Please read and review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**

**I know, this chapter is a little different in the way it was written than the previous ones, but this was how I ended up writing—it's somehow like a filler chapter just to show how their relationship really is—without too much of the supernatural stuff…just two lovers…in New York City**

**I'm planning on adding an OC to this one…and a plot's already forming for the next chapter…who knows what may happen?...**

**I hope it is still as interesting…Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of how I pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Meeting**

* * *

Mick and Beth were now on the island where she stood—the statue of Liberty. Beth took out her camera and took pictures of Mick. Had this been just twenty years earlier, she wouldn't be able to get shots of him, but the digital age really does wonders now. He smiled at the first two shots and when Beth started taking candid shots—trying to capture his 'ugly' moments—he raised his hand and got the camera from her.

"Now, that is just enough," he chuckled. The sun wasn't so high in New York City and Mick was glad that the day was cloudy. He didn't need to wear his sunglasses even in the noon time. He hugged her lightly, and took the camera from her hands.

"Hey!" she said, playfully. "That's mine."

He just continued laughing and walked forward, leaving her a few steps behind.

"Mick, that's not fair." She said, and then he turned to face her and caught her face in the camera—it was not a very beautiful shot. "More unfair."

"Hey, it's what you get for starting it."

"Fine, fine. I do deserve that," she giggled.

"Now," he said, "I will take a picture of you, with the Statue of Liberty behind you, ok?1, 2, 3" Beth smiled and the camera flashed.

"So, what do we do until the cruise leaves?" she asked, getting the camera from him and placing it inside her handbag.

"Let's just take a walk around?"he said, and reached out his hand to her.

Beth took his hand and they took a walk around the Statue. Along the way, a couple asked them to take their picture, which Mick did gladly. And then, the couple offered to take theirs as well, and Beth handed them the camera. They both thanked each other, and the couple returned the camera to Beth. It was a very beautiful photo—Mick's arm enveloped Beth, her head leaning on his shoulder, it was perfect.

"Wow," she said. "I never realized it but, this is the best photo of us that we have." She looked through the pictures and the one who took their picture took more, it was before the person counted for them to get ready when they were just standing there, and the other one was right after the 'perfect picture' wherein Mick kissed Beth on the forehead, and she was beaming.

"I think that is the best photo," Mick commented, referring to the candid one.

"Oh, Mick," she replied, "I know, we should really thank that couple, they captured this beautiful moment."

"Shall we continue walking?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, replacing the camera in her handbag, and held Mick's hand. After half an hour later, they were back on the ferry and was off the island of the Statue of Liberty.

As soon as they got back to the port, Mick began to feel a vampire was around. He couldn't point out where it was for he sensed at least three. He held tightly to Beth, and she just cuddled closer to him—she didn't have any idea what he was sensing.

"You want to go back to the condominium?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"What? It's still early Mick, we can still grab some lunch first, and then hop on another bus, watch a broadway show, then go home," she replied.

"You had this all planned out, huh?" he replied, and he relaxed a little for the vampires—which he sensed from different directions—didn't seem to be coming any closer.

"Of course, this is indeed New York," she said.

"Alright, let's get something to eat then."

They hopped on a bus and got off at Seventh Avenue, 43rd Street—Times Square.

"It looks exactly like in the movies!" Beth exclaimed, and brought out her camera.

"You want to take a picture now?" he asked, "It's still mid-day, there are no lights."

"Oh, who cares? We can have something like a day and night picture in Times Square," she replied.

Mick took pictures of her, and he took pictures of them together—extending his left hand holding the camera, and taking a shot of them together. He handed back the camera to Beth and she replaced it in her handbag. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Just somewhere I can fill my tummy right now," she said, " I did not realize I was starved until now." She looked around and said, "Sbarro would be okay."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied and they both headed to the chain restaurant.

When Beth was ordering, Mick got them a table and sat down. He sensed another vampire around, but decided to relax for the moment—Josef did say New York was full of vampires—even more of them than in LA.

Beth returned with pasta, a pizza and juice. Before she opened took a bite, she said, "I met this guy upstairs."

"We get separated for a few minutes and you are already looking for someone else?" Mick joked. He tried acting jealous—which was very easy for him since he did get jealous.

"Come on, Mick," she said. "I talked to him because I heard him talking on the phone, looking for a Mr. Josef Kostan."

"Oh, he did say he has many friends here," Mick said, but decided not to say that he had more enemies.

"But I didn't mention him, I just acted like a tourist and asked him where the best place to buy broadway tickets is."

"Ah," he replied, but now he grew more uncomfortable since the man Beth talked to knew Josef—now he just wanted to know if that was one of the friends or enemies his friend referred to.

"Well, he said the best place would be here along Times Square," she stated. "He said we'll see a place called Times Square Visitor's Center, and we can get our tickets there."

"So, have you decided what to watch?" he asked, and then he felt uneasy for he sensed the presence of another vampire and it was in the same room. He wasn't able to hide his anxiety, and inhaled a lungful, closing his eyes at the same time, then tilted his head lightly. He turned and saw a man standing three tables away.

"Mick? Are you okay?" she asked, and Mick immediately looked back at Beth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied.

She leaned back a little, her eyes scrutinizing him, because she knew he was lying. Mick couldn't help but look again at the direction of the dark-haired vampire he sensed just now. He wanted to run and take Beth away from the stranger as much as possible—the vampire felt old, older than Josef, and he knew how strong these types of vampires were. This time however, Beth noticed whom Mick was looking at.

"Oh, that's him!" she said, and she waved at the direction of the vampire. The vampire stood, leaving his 'food' on the table, and stepped toward Beth and Mick. Mick was acting a little stiffly this time, this is the guy she just met? He felt dangerous.

"Mick, this is Gabriel," she said, "Gabriel, this is Mick—my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Mick," Gabriel replied, his light green eyes looking at him, hands held out for a hand shake. His hair was wavy, and it was jet black. His skin had a paler complexion compared to Mick's.

"You too, Gabriel," he replied and shook Gabriel's hands. The grip was strong. Both knew that Beth had no idea that they knew they were both vampires, and she just looked at both of them—sensing a little friction between the two. "Thanks for the tip on where to buy tickets," he said, and let go of the grip.

"Not a problem," Gabriel replied, and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone," he said so casually.

"Thanks again," Beth replied. Her smile as jovial as ever. She was somehow hypnotized by how green Gabriel's eyes were, and she couldn't tear herself away from staring at them.

"You should be more careful about your girlfriend, Mr. St. John," Gabriel said, "don't just leave her alone here in New York." Mick was able to smile at the warning he sensed in Gabriel's tone. The dark-haired vampire gestured a goodbye, as if tipping an imaginary hat and turned to leave. He left the whole restaurant, leaving his food untouched—which was no mystery to Mick.

"Did I tell him you're surname?" Beth asked Mick.

"No, you didn't," he replied. "You should be more careful, Beth, of who you talk to."

Mick's tone aggravated Beth, he sounded too jealous, too protective and too irrational to her. "What?!" she just blurted out, her brows creased and her jaws tensing.

"Okay," Mick relented, "I'm sorry."

"What's the problem, all of a sudden Mick?" she asked him, more calm now.

"That's just it, you didn't tell him my surname, and he knew." He paused and weighed if he should say that Gabriel was a vampire, and decided other wise. "Also, that he knows Josef." He left out the part that Gabriel was a vampire.

"You're right," she replied, and dug into her food.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm spoiling our anniversary being too worried," he said, just in order to ease her, he was able to do it successfully.

Beth smiled simply and continued to eat.

* * *

**Please review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**

**This chapter is a very big part in the plot I'm having and I hope it works out well. Also, the addition of an OC hopefully fits the story well.**

**I hope it is still as interesting…Thanks**

**Please Review—it means so much to me. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

No copyright infringement intended!

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of how I pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Sorry for the kinda late update!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Phantom**

* * *

Evening came, Mick and Beth were scheduled to watch The Phantom of the Opera at 8:00 pm. They bought tickets at the Times Square Visitors' Center under Gabriel's recommendations. According to what they know, The Phantom of the Opera is one of the longest running broadway shows, and it is always a critics' favorite. Both of them have already watched the movie version, and both of them, separately fell in love with the song and the plot.

Getting out of the cab at 2nd avenue in front of Orpheum Theater made Beth pull her coat closer since the night was chilly. Mick of course loved this type of temperature, but he hugged Beth closer to at least give her some warmth. They were able to return to the condominium in order to change for the opera and Beth was already done with dinner, so tonight's plan was only to watch the Phantom of the Opera.

About a couple of hours ago, when Beth was in the shower and busy changing, Mick was able to call Josef. He was a little bit irate at Josef for having so many enemies, but he was able to hold a civil conversation.

"_Josef," Mick said under his breath. He kept his voice low for Beth not to hear, and he always glanced at the dressing room, if ever she comes bursting out._

"_Yes, Mick? How is the romantic escapade?" he replied cheerfully, but then sensing the tone, he continued, " Is there a problem?"_

"_You were right, New York is a great place, and I am quite beginning to understand why you left the place."_

"_You felt them didn't you? Too many of us there, I had to get out and balance our population, if you know what I mean." _

"_Could you please enlighten me on the nature of your enemies here?" Mick finally asked, wanting to know who Gabriel was without having to say the name himself._

"_Most of them are just greedy vampires, leeching on rich people like me any time, some strong, some weak, and seldom old. The old ones I don't understand," he stopped, feeling he has said too much on the issue._

"_I understand about the leeches, and how you could handle them, I'm guessing you left because of the old ones, Josef," he said with a rather ruthless connotation._

"_No way…." he replied, as if saying that Mick encountered an old one._

"_Actually, yes." Mick then finished._

"_How old did he feel like?" Josef finally asked, a trace of tremor in his voice._

"_He looked like an ordinary thirty-ish business man to Beth, but to me, he felt more than 600 years old. A century or more, older than you, I suppose."_

"_Can't be," Josef replied, "You mean you encountered him?"_

"_Not really encountered Josef, I met him. Beth," he said, with more emphasis and a louder voice at the mention of her name, "Beth met him," as if this was all a ridiculous joke._

"_Bad news Mick, really bad news." Was all Josef could utter, and in LA, he was shaking his head, controlling his hands from shaking. He was worried for Mick, for Beth, but more so for himself._

"_I'm supposing he's not a friend, with that slight quiver in your voice," Mick assumed, "I've never heard you this nervous before."_

"_Mick, I'm suggesting you get out of there as soon as you can."_

"_Thank you for the heads up Josef, maybe we'll get back tomorrow. Why'd you always got to have enemies, and strong ones at that," he commented sarcastically._

"_It was a long time ago, Mick, you know that. I just…" he wanted to continue but Mick interrupted him._

"_Save it from when we get back, I just can't let Beth know what kind of danger YOU got us into this time." With that Mick ended the call._

"Well, here we are," Beth said, and took out the tickets from her purse. Somehow, she felt Mick's hold on her tense and tighten a bit. "Mick, is something wrong?" she looked at him, and what she saw were his eyes, the color turning a little lighter. "Mick, look at me. She cupped his face and bent his head, for his face to look at her.

Mick finally realized what was going on and then closed his eyes and concentrated on not becoming like that again. "I'm sorry, Beth. Can we just get inside immediately?" he said.

"Mick, you have to tell me what's going on," she stated, as they were being ushered inside the theater. The truth was, Mick felt Gabriel was close by, like he was also entering the theater, but he couldn't catch a sight of him. It was then that he felt his fangs suddenly protrude, and his eyes changed without his control. It was as if a greater power was hovering over him. Must have been the power of the old ones.

"I'm so sorry, Beth, did I scare you?" he asked, removing his hold on her, afraid of what he might do.

"For a moment I thought you were going to turn me," she kidded, "I guess that's not going to happen."

"Beth, not now." He replied, but this time, Beth exploded.

"Why not, Mick?" she said so loudly, that they were gaining stares. They were still at the lobby of the theater. "It's always not the right time, and you always have a way to get away from talking about it. We've been keeping up this pretense, but we know it has to end some time unless I am changed!" Beth's eyes somehow conveyed anger and sorrow both at the same time, for the reality of what they have to face.

"You don't understand what it's like. Come on Beth, let's get inside." He stepped closer to her, but she stepped away.

"So this is how it goes, huh?" she said, looking down, her brows were creased, eyes sullen, and her jaws tensing. "I can't go on pretending, Mick. It's hard enough that we don't get intimate, that there's still a part of you that I cannot share."

"Beth, what are you getting at?" Mick said, now he was a little annoyed, why does she want to be turned so badly? Getting turned by someone was hard, since there was that attachment between the two of them, so some freedom would be lost. He didn't want that to happen to him and Beth.

"Just tell me the truth Mick, so we can both get on with our lives," she said. Mick stepped closer and just as he was about to tell her what he knew about Gabriel, a voice interrupted, and Mick stood still, realizing whom the voice belonged to.

"Wow, what a coincidence, to meet you two here," Gabriel said, he was wearing an aubergine polo, underneath a gray coat. "Hi," he said, more to Beth than to Mick, and Beth's eyes relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Hi Gabriel," she replied, Mick simply stared at Gabriel.

"You aren't fighting are you?" Gabriel said, as if sympathetic, with that sarcastic tone he had addressed to Mick. He of course knew Gabriel heard everything.

"Actually, we are." Beth finished. This shocked Mick, and it was then that Beth stepped closer to Gabriel. "Can I watch this with you? I'd rather we spend some moments apart," she said about Mick.

"Beth…" Mick muttered, but was cut short.

"I believe it's Lady's choice." Gabriel said, "I'm sorry, I'll have her back to you after."

With that, Mick was left behind as Gabriel and Beth entered the main hall, without even a glance from Beth.

In Mick's mind, he was aware of Gabriel's plans, he was angry at Josef as well, and he had no idea what to do.

**

* * *

**

Please review! thanks a lot for reading

**i'll leave this up to this part**

**I hope it is still as interesting…Thanks**

**Please Review—it means so much to me. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of how I pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Sorry for the really late update!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**With Gabriel

* * *

  
**

I really have no idea what came over Mick this time. Before entering the theater, he just suddenly broke into those light eyes. Maybe his fangs were even drawn out and he didn't even try to tell me what's going on. Well, at least now I'll give him a few moments to think, at least during the duration of the broadway. Being with Gabriel right now feels soothing. He has this presence that just seems to allure me.

"Beth, I know we really aren't that much acquainted, but I am really sorry about what is happening between you and Mick." Gabriel's calm voice resounded over and over in my head. That was what he said right before we took a seat in the theater.

Sitting here beside another man, other than Mick, in what seems to be like a date, doesn't feels uneasy at all. I turned to look at Gabriel and what I met was his brilliant green eyes. Under those dark lashes, and dim lights, he looked like a stereotypical vampire from a movie. A voice just said that the show will be starting in five minutes, and everyone was getting settled in their seats.

"Thank you," I said to him. I had no idea what I was thanking him for, but then, I said it.

"Whatever for, Beth?" he asked, but then continued, "Never mind, I am just as pleased to have such pleasant company here. And, you are very welcome."

I couldn't help but smile. His reply was so casual, no tension at all. And it might seem bad, but I can't stop myself to compare him with Mick. Mick always seems to be holding something back, but staring at Gabriel's green eyes, he seems so open, that I feel I can even open up to him. Maybe I should stay with people like me, and not a vampire. But I do love Mick, and I just can't leave. Suddenly, I saw Gabriel's lips form a thin line, and his eyes turn anxious.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, with a tone of pure concern. "If you aren't comfortable, maybe we can step out and I'll try talk to Mick for you."

"No, it's okay. It's just…" I am usually not so open with people I've just met, but I'll make an exception this time. "Do you think Mick and I are right for each other? I mean…I know you just met him, and I believe you are a good judge of character, but if someone in a relationship is holding back, don't you think that is a big barrier?" There. I said it.

He shook his head, and looked down before saying anything. I was afraid he'd say something that would convince me to break it off with Mick, and then he replied, "You are asking the wrong person, Beth." He paused and waited for me to say anything, but then, the theater dimmed further until the stage was all black.

Before the opening of the scene, I felt a comforting pat on the shoulder, and heard him say, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will work it out." I just nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see my response.

I decided to just enjoy the broadway and let the worries be at the bottom list for now. Still, thoughts of how Mick was handling this bothered me. This was our biggest fight so far, and I am beginning to blame myself for involving Gabriel. Maybe if I just stopped talking to Mick for a few minutes, we'd settle this quarrel much easier, but I had to go and complicate things.

The show went into a fifteen minute intermission and I had to excuse myself from Gabriel. I just have to go check on Mick. But then, when I stood, Gabriel decided to accompany me.

"No, really, it's okay. I'll just see how he's doing." I said to Gabriel. Dragging him with me would just make Mick more jealous and it will make things harder for all of us.

"Look, Beth," he said, "I'm at fault here as much as you are, and I can't help but feel I'm the third wheel, so please, allow me to help you." And with that I was instantly convinced and I let him come with me.

When we both stood, I felt him place his hand on the small of my back, in a manner that seemed to want to guide me. I just hoped Mick won't see.

Walking towards the lobby, I felt a little lightheaded, and I tripped at the stairs. I wasn't so tired, so why was I feeling weak all of a sudden. Gabriel left me to sit on the stairs and said he was to get some water for me. It was good that there weren't a lot of people who got up during the intermission, or else, it would be embarrassing to sit here. But I have to get up and get to Mick. The more I prolong this, the harder will it be for us.

It took me a great effort to stand, and when I was able to, I was leaning on the wall. As I walked farther to the lobby, Gabriel got back with water. I took a sip, but it didn't help me at all. His eyes were sullen, and I had to ask him why. It seemed like he was pitying me.

"Gabriel," I started, "What is it?"

"I think you shouldn't check the lobby," he said, his tone morose yet calm and sincere.

"You mean, Mick already left?" I felt my eyes warm, and I closed it to pull back the tears.

"I'm sorry…" he said, and he looked down, and got the glass of water from my hand.

"It can't be…he couldn't have left," I was muttering to myself. "He wouldn't, would he?" I couldn't believe I was breaking in front of a stranger. But still, I had to check for myself. I don't know where I got the energy, despite my weakness right now, to have stormed off on Gabriel and run towards the lobby.

All I found in the lobby was a crowd of strangers. No Mick. No familiar face to talk to and no one to mend a relationship with. He really couldn't have left me, could he? He didn't get inside the theater, where could he have gone?

I felt desperation and heartbrokenness take over me, and it was then that the tears started to crawl out of my eyes.

This was supposed to be our perfect anniversary. We were to celebrate our year of companionship, and it's ruined. I never thought Mick would give up so easily. I know he wouldn't, but why is he gone?

I had to pull myself together, but the more I tried, the more I felt myself break. I wanted to scream out his name, but something was stopping me, and I knew it was right for not letting me shout here. I held both my hands into my face, as if I'm in intense prayer, and just let the tears slide down my face.

A light touch approached my shoulder, I turned hoping it was Mick, but as I turned, it was Gabriel, and because I just couldn't hold it any longer, I chose to trust this stranger and cried in his arms.

* * *

**Please review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**

**I hope it is still as interesting…Thanks**

**Please Review—it means so much to me. Thank you.**

**Please let me know if you are reading. Thank you!**

**Sorry if there are errors, I had no time to edit.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe…BUT I do own Gabriel! Hahahaha**

**I love Moonlight and it's so sad it was cut short. There were too many stories they left hanging. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of how I pictured what may have happened after that last episode…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Sorry for the really late update!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

**What Really Happened

* * *

  
**

As Beth entered the theater with Gabriel, Mick was frozen—he couldn't grasp the situation and what just happened. He thought that maybe, it was Gabriel's fault that Beth decided to watch with him, leaving Mick alone in the lobby.

The crowd entering the theater were moving so quickly for Mick, and he felt as if he just lost everything. He decided to sit at the lounge and wait until the broadway was over so he could talk to Beth. Perhaps it was high time that he told her everything—even about himself and why he wouldn't want to turn her. About the reason why he suddenly became tense minutes ago.

Waiting seemed to bring him back to his senses. He understood why Beth would do exactly what she just did, she was confused and he was being an overprotective lover. And in his head, he played out how he would explain himself.

Half an hour at least must have passed before Mick thought of calling Josef. He had some explaining to do—at least that was what Mick thought. The lobby was deserted, but then, Mick wanted to make sure that he could have some privacy so he went over to the men's room.

"Josef, it's me…" Mick whispered under his breath, he still hasn't fully recovered from what has happened.

"I figured you would call again, is everything alright Mick? You sound…distressed." Josef replied, and then it suddenly hit him that something might have happened. "Are you alright?" he sounded a little panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mick said, trying to sound reassuringly. "About the old ones that hate you here in New York, something special I should know?"

"Actually, it's not old ones, just an old one."

"So that means, this old one I encountered IS exactly the old one that drove you out of New York?" Mick pushed on.

"That has to be him," Josef was trying to sound calm as he always was, but he was failing. "He really is bad news, Mick."

"You don't need to tell me that, Josef." Mick sounded irritated and Josef let him be. "I already know."

"You're not telling me everything are you?"

Mick held his forehead with his right hand, and he distanced his left hand which was holding the phone from his ear, he was thinking of a good reply.

"Mick, are you still there?"

"Yes," he finally answered. He decided the truth was the best option here. "Beth is with him, right now."

"What do you mean, with him? With him, with him? Or with him, kidnapped by him?" Josef was worried now.

"With him, it was like she chose to. And I don't know, before that I just lost control of myself and I almost bared my fangs in public. That is everything." Mick finished.

"Did you two get into a fight for Beth to do that of her own free will?"

"Kind of…" Mick didn't like to continue.

"You've got to go get her Mick, you might be in trouble. Going against Gabriel…that's a battle you cannot win my friend."

"I think it's about time you told me about Gabriel, Josef." Mick said, knowing he still had some time before intermission starts, he decided to know all the details.

"Okay, just ask me what you want to know." Josef conceded.

"How do you know this guy?" Mick started.

"He was my superior."

"Kindly elaborate please, this is not the time to keep secrets." Mick pressed on.

"He was the one who turned me."

"Oh…I see. That means he really is more powerful than you. How did you manage to get away? I mean with the bond between someone who is turned and his master…"

"That's where we get our conflict. You do know I hate authority. Ever since I was a kid, I didn't like being ordered around, and I don't know how it got carried over. Once I was able to survive by myself when I was a vampire, I burned his coffin and thought I already killed Gabriel. Guess it was my mistake to think that."

"Okay, but when I called you, it seemed you knew he was still alive."

"That's because I also have friends, a decade or two after I left my so-called master, one of my allies contacted me saying he was spotted and I stayed away from New York ever since. Only kept my trips short and untraceable."

"Let's leave it to that for now. I think intermission's coming up and I want to talk to Beth as soon as I can."

"Be careful Mick," Josef ended.

"I know." And with that, Mick pushed the end button on his phone and stepped outside.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, as Mick stood in the lobby, just looking at the hallway, he saw two persons walking and realized that the intermission just started. This was his chance to fix it with Beth. As he was waiting, he suddenly felt a strong thirst, as if his throat was burning up, only to be quenched by fresh living blood. He controlled it, but was only able to hide his true form, but the thirst was still there.

As Mick was struggling, and he was weakening further, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and drag him outside. So quickly that no one in the lobby could have noticed. Mick had to put a lot of effort to see who his assailant was, though it was no mystery, and as he saw the dark hair and the green eyes, he confirmed it was Gabriel. Even with the force needed to pull of something as what he was doing to Mick, Gabriel still looked normal. He wasn't breaking a sweat.

Mick felt his throat burn, and it was as if the last of his meals were slowly being taken away, as well as his energy and he immediately lost consciousness. He realized this was Gabriel's power. Something a vampire as young as Mick could not handle.

Seeing that Mick was already out, Gabriel put him in a dumpster ten streets away from the theater and headed back to Beth at full speed. This way, Beth wouldn't find him waiting at the lobby. Gabriel felt good that he made sure he wouldn't be around.

Beth ended up crying in Gabriel's arms. His plan was already in action. He knew these two were acquainted with Josef, and that vampire who called himself Mick had traces of Josef's scent. The two must be close. And it seemed to Gabriel that Josef was the one who turned Mick, perhaps just around a year ago. He was old enough to know that.

"Did he really leave?" Beth kept asking while she was crying.

"Shhh…calm down…I'm sure he is just around." Gabriel kept comforting her, and then he influenced her to become relaxed.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Beth said through tear-drenched eyes. "Thank you for being here." Looking at her face, Gabriel saw how crying has ruined her make up and messed up her hair, but she still looked beautiful. "I should just head back to where I'm staying. I can't continue watching this—looking like this." She managed to smile even though she just did to remove the hurt she felt.

"I understand. Do you need a ride home?" Gabriel offered, though he knew the answer.

"No, I think I'll just take a cab. Thank you so much. I'll just go." With that Beth turned and wiped off the tears from her face.

At that moment, Gabriel felt the strength of will that was present in Beth. Even though he was influencing her, it was only effective when she wants it herself. But in other things, his ability was nullified.

Beth was already outside and felt a cold chill, it was breezy, but there was another thing bothering her. Mick wouldn't just bolt like that. She knew him enough to know that. She decided to just wait for him at the condominium. She took a cab and headed off.

_Meanwhile…_

When Mick called earlier, Josef decided to head to New York to follow them and when Mick called again, Josef Kostan was already in his private jet, heading to New York. He was totally aware that Mick was in danger and it was because of him. He really didn't want any confrontation with Gabriel, but he had no choice. He was in this now.

A couple of hours later, he was walking the streets of New York. Anytime now, that he is here, he could have a confrontation with Gabriel and that worried him a lot. But still, when he called Beth earlier, just before his plane landed, she had no clue what was happening. She was just miserable for doing what she did, and she said she was waiting for Mick at the condominium, and he hasn't come back.

Mick wasn't answering his phone and that meant he was in trouble. Josef would just have to look for him then. He decided to start to look near Orpheum Theater. The last time he was here, it was just a two-day trip and he was with an ally. Right now, he was alone, and his friend was sort of missing.

He decided to stop by the entrance of the theater and trace Mick's scent. He followed it ten streets away, and found him at a dumpster. Mick was colorless and unconscious. It was good that Josef decided to carry a blood bottle with him, as what he calls his refreshments.

Josef pulled Mick out of the dumpster and let him sit against a wall. He wasn't responding to anything. It seems that Gabriel has gotten stronger. He was indeed 655 years old come next month. These details, Josef knew.

"Mick, wake up." Josef shook Mick in an effort to wake him, but it was useless. He opened the blood bottle and gently let Mick have a whiff of the scent, and that did jumpstart Mick.

When he opened his eyes, they were yellow, and he couldn't speak from being parched. Josef helped him hold the bottle right as he took a drink and finished off the entire bottle. Mick was still a little pale, but his eyes were turning a little normal.

"Josef, am I in LA?" Mick asked all of a sudden, he wasn't fully recovered.

"No, Mick. I am in New York."

* * *

**Please review! thanks a lot for reading**

**i'll leave this up to this part**

**I hope it is still as interesting…Thanks**

**Please Review—it means so much to me. Thank you.**

**Please let me know if you are reading. Thank you!**

**Sorry if there are errors, I had no time to edit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**I do not own moonlight, it's characters and anything associated with it. I just happened to love the show, want to play with the characters, and have a fanfiction for that! Hehehehe. But I own Gabriel, and perhaps some upcoming OCs. ******

**My last update was over a month ago, and I apologize. I just sometimes lose that creativity to continue the story. But I am determined to finish this story so please bear with me. Thanks! ******

**Also, I just notice, for the previous chapters I posted them as fourth chapter, but I won't edit them anymore, I'm sorry for that as well.**

**I hope the story works out to everyone's liking!**

**Thanks. Please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Late Night Walk

* * *

**

In Josef's New York condo unit, Beth waited restlessly for Mick. She felt her tears warm up, but she held her tears back. Mick will surely return, maybe something important came up, but then, he would have called her if something involving PI business got in the way. Beth was sitting on the sofa, clutching the square pillow that match the covers of the seats as well. She grabbed here phone from the coffee table just in front of her, and checked. There were no new messages, no missed calls. She thought of calling Mick, but decided otherwise, and she had no idea why.

She checked the digital clock which was posted on the wall, and saw it was only ten minutes past 10 o'clock. It was still early, maybe Mick was in bar, trying to drink it all away. But then, that would have no effect on him, right?

To force herself to relax, she switched on the TV which hang on the wall in front of the couch where she was sitting. Josef did live expensively, anywhere, she thought. Even though she heard that Josef seldom visited this place, he had the unit fully furnished with high-end appliances and custom features. The condo really was like a hotel, but with all complete facilities that were new to Beth.

The segment on TV was entertainment news, some actress had a divorce, some teen star messed up…Beth really didn't hear any of it. Minutes later, despite the anxiety she was experiencing, she dozed off to sleep. Exhaustion must have gotten to her.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in New York, Mick just stood and stared at Josef. So Josef was forced to go to New York himself to perhaps take care of things—this really is serious business. Mick observed Josef's new atmosphere. He wasn't as calm and in control as he usually is. They decided to walk back to the unit, which was 15 minutes walk for vampires like them.

"You sure you can walk?" Josef asked Mick in concern of his "blood level." "That bottle is only so little, you sure don't want to take a cab?" he looked and stopped, Mick was behind him. He stepped back to Mick and grabbed hold of his arm.

Then, Mick said, "No, I don't want to take a cab, I can walk." Mick was stubborn again. He was still catching his breath but it was getting a little more stable and he just felt the blood he drank rush into his veins.

"Okay, if you say so," Josef said idly. He then let go of Mick's arm. "So you want to talk to me about this, huh? And no cab, so no one else can hear?"

"You do know me, Josef." Mick replied sarcastically. "So, what's the story, we got the time."

"Okay, just shoot me questions and I'll wreck my brains out to recall every detail you might want to find out. You know, living 400 years gives you a lot of memories, and that complicates everything. You've got 60 years on you, and you experience the difficulty, right?"

"Quit going around in circles," Mick coughed then continued. "Beth being involved in this makes this a whole lot harder for both of us."

"I'm sorry Mick," Josef looked apologetically at him.

"We've got to do what we can now then. So, I can understand why the guy holds a grudge against you, it's almost like what I did to Coraline. But then, that was a little more different than yours. I don't think you are telling me everything here, Josef."

"You're right, I'll just completely answer all your questions from now on." Josef looked down, and quickened his stride.

"Slow down, I'm still a little dehydrated here. Are you actually getting nervous?" Mick asked in disbelief.

"Okay, I'll admit that. You saw how strong the guy was, we can't handle this on our own." Josef faced him, and then turned again to continue walking.

"What else did you do to this guy?" Mick asked, then struggled to keep up so he could see Josef's facial reactions.

"Other than paralyze him and burn his coffin?" he said in a derisive tone. "Okay, I'll tell you. During that time, way back, maybe 370 years ago, I'm really not sure now. I met this woman…"

"A vampire or a human," Mick interrupted, "I need details here."

"A human." Josef paused, then decided to go on. "Well, she was pretty, and I wanted to turn her. Of course, my "master" forbid me without any reasons at all, so I decided to play the part of a normal gentleman. A human gentleman, and made the woman fall in love with me. Her name was Elena. She was a spirited woman, wanting all that humans wanted."

"Where is this story actually going?" Mick asked.

"It is very relevant. Remember when I told you that I tried to kill him and thought that I did all because I hated being under a bond with him? Well, not only the reason why I did. It was also because of Elena. It turned out that Gabriel, as you may now well know his name, was eyeing her to become his bride, just waiting for the right time. When he sensed my scent on the woman, he didn't want me out of his sight. So I was monitored 24/7. Can you imagine that? Even as I was hunting, feeding, his eyes were on me. Observing my every move."

"So how'd you manage to paralyze him if he was watching you? and that he is way stronger than you?"

"I had some help."

"Help from who?"

"Elena." Josef seemed a bit distracted, he looked sideways, then back, and then focused his eye on the way in front of him. "She really fell in love with me. And I think I did as well. I'm just not so sure now."

"Okay, so, how did she help you?"

"She was the one who paralyzed him."

"Wait, she knew he was a vampire?" then Mick came to another realization. "So she knew YOU were a vampire?"

"Not exactly. I only told her that Gabriel was the vampire. I told her I was the human servant. She believed me."

"So you got his paralyzed body, which was stabbed by his most beloved human, with him totally conscious it was you who had done it. Place him in his coffin and burned the coffin. Then what?"

"Elena and I ran off. For at least a good five years or so. I was not yet prepared to turn her. She was twenty-six when she left me. I loved her humanity and all that, but then, she got tired of me, and we kind of grew apart because I was always in when it was bright, and she loved the sun. She met a youthful landowner, a couple of years younger than her, and settled with him."

"Okay, I don't see how any of this is important."

"You're right. The thing is she came back to New York, and she did become a vampire."

"Don't tell me," Mick replied, "she was turned by Gabriel."

Josef nodded and chose not to continue.

"Then shouldn't that have made him happy?" Mick asked, perplexed.

"It did, for some twenty years, then she and I met somewhere in Colorado."

"What were you doing in Colorado?" Mick asked, but then said, "that doesn't matter."

"She saw how I didn't age and as a vampire she sensed that we were somewhat similar. She was mad at me. Real mad. She enjoyed how it felt being a vampire, being stronger, being able to preserve her body. She loved every moment of it. And I hated her for being turned by the same man as I was. If anyone had to turn her, it should have been me. She was mad at me, as I said, and challenged me to a duel. I didn't want to participate. She was a woman, and she was younger than me, in vampire age."

"I feel a 'but' coming up." Mick commented.

"But, she threatened to reveal what I really was in Colorado, during that time, the secret society was very small, and it wasn't heard of in Colorado. In fact, during that day, it was just the two of us who were vampires there. A day passed and the next day, a young male looked at me suspiciously, and he was with Elena. I was swept by my emotions and I killed her. Really killed her."

"And of course, Gabriel found out?"

Josef nodded. "And I am number one in his most hated creatures in the planet."

"All this sounds ridiculous."Mick said, "And now it got me and Beth involved."

"There's another detail I somehow forgot to tell you."

Mick just stared at Josef as they walked.

"Elena has some resemblance with Beth, except that she had brunette her and a heart-shaped face. Some of their features are somehow similar."

Mick shook his head, frustrated and saw that they were already at the building of the condo. He just walked off, Josef following behind him. Guess he recovered his strength, Josef thought.

When they arrived, Beth was slumped on the couch, asleep. Mick directly went to the fridge, got two blood packs and drank it all up. Josef just looked at him over the counter that divided the kitchen from the rest of the living room and dining room.

"So, what now?" Mick asked.

"I'm sorry, Mick." Josef said.

"Anything else important I should now?" Mick was pissed off at Josef, and at how Beth resembled this Elena, if it was true.

"We should just head back to LA."

"What makes it safe for us in LA?" Mick said through clenched teeth, yet he kept his voice down.

"You still have no idea how the vampires in L.A. are well protected? The Circle is there."

"The circle?" Mick said.

"The Circle. The ones you've come across, they are just the bottom feeders of our secret society, The Circle has the strongest of all, they decide everything."

"And you know this, because?"

"I've been around far longer than you have been…"

Beth shifted in the couch, and Mick decided to wake her up. He had to let her know now.

* * *

**I'll leave this chapter up to this part.**

**I hope it still worked out well for all of us!**

**Again, I apologize for the late update and for some errors here, had no time to check.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. I just love making up stories about them.**

**This seems like an early update for me, hahaha. Well, Here is the ninth chapter. And I already have two OCs Gabriel and Elena, and I'm sure I'll be adding a lot more...**

**I hope you are liking this story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank You!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Heading Back  


* * *

**

"How could you keep something like that from me?!" Beth was almost at a scream as Mick finished telling her all about Gabriel, as well as Josef's part in this. However, Josef stepped out of the room earlier, feeling the need for privacy between the two. But of course, he can clearly hear Beth's statements outside. He just shrugged. Josef was still very anxious since they were still in New York, and he felt that the sooner they left, the better.

"I'm sorry, Beth." It was all Mick could say.

"And earlier, after we had lunch, I mean after I had lunch, you just felt that you had no need to tell me that I just spoke with another vampire who is more dangerous than Josef." She was already standing, and she kept shaking her head, as if that would wake her up from this nightmare she was in.

"Look, I only knew about Josef's story on our way back here. I didn't think we would meet the vampire again, and he must have been following us, which is why we met him at the theatre." He paused. Beth wasn't looking at him, her hands were on her mouth, as if in deep thought, and her brows were creased. "Calm down, Beth."

"I can be calm, Mick." She replied, facing him this time. "I can be calm, only if you have told me everything already." She was really mad at him still. All the worry that she felt for him earlier, when she was waiting for him to come back has vanished.

"That's all I know for now." Mick surrendered. "And, if Josef is to be believed, we have to leave now." Mick stood this time and stepped closer to Beth. She didn't step back—this meant she believed him. "I'm sorry, Beth. I just didn't want to worry you earlier, when we first met him. Really, I see my mistake." He was holding her shoulders and looking down upon her face, they stared at each other, and fell into a hug.

Josef felt the tension die down, so he decided to step back into the condominium. He was glad that it seemed the two were already making amends, but something still troubled him—he just couldn't point out what.

When the two broke from the hug, and were still arm in arm with each other, Mick said, "Josef, you've got something to say to Beth?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Beth, I'm sorry." He said. "This is my trouble, and I got you two caught up in it." That was all he said, but it was enough for Mick and Beth. Those words were hard enough to say for a proud man such as Josef.

"So, all we need to do is leave now, right?" Mick said, looking at both Josef and Beth. Beth just nodded in agreement, from what she understood, it was the best course of action.

"Did you guys unpack, or is everything still in your bags?" Josef asked.

"Most of our things are still in our bags," Beth replied, "We can leave the other stuff, if we really are in a hurry." She was grabbing her handbag, as well as the shopping bags she acquired during the afternoon.

"So, basically, we're ready to go?" Josef said. "My jet is waiting at the airport."

"Let's go," Mick agreed. Josef was the first one to head out the door.

When they got out to the street, Josef froze. Gabriel was waiting by Josef's car—which he left in front of the building after her arrived in New York.

"Long time, no see, Josef," he remarked, his dark hair falling gracefully on his face and his green eyes like shining emeralds. "Oh, and good evening to you, Mick and Beth," he said, seeing the two on Josef's tail.

It was very obvious that Josef was trying to keep calm. He swallowed back some of his fear, and then said, "Gabriel."

"I'm not here to hurt you, you can breathe easy," Gabriel said. He looked entirely like an Italian model. He was wearing an aubergine polo, topped with a black jacket, and matching black slacks.

"My friends are not involved, so if you want to talk with me, we can talk." Josef said.

"Where's Elena?" Gabriel asked. This came as a surprise for Josef. He thought he knew that Elena was dead. Even Mick and Beth exchanged confused looks.

"Elena?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Elena. The lady that looks much like your friend Beth, here." Gabriel replied, now walking closer to Josef.

"I haven't seen her for the last 300 years," he replied, he was exasperated. But, he told Mick that he killed Elena, so could this be an act?

"You are lying, my dear Josef," and now Gabriel stood behind Josef, and whispered. "Where is she?"

"I'll look for her," Josef replied, turning around to look Gabriel in the eyes, and told him again. "I'll look for her."

Mick and Beth decided to keep quiet. Mick was frightened by the strength of this guy, and he didn't want to provoke him.

"I'll give you three days, Josef." Gabriel started walking away. "Three days, and if you don't find her, I'll make sure to find you in your beloved home in LA." After a few moments, Gabriel was gone, with Josef paralyzed where he stood. How was he going to find someone whom he killed? He did kill her, right?

"Josef," Mick said and Josef did not respond. "Josef," Mick repeated and shook him off his trance. When he was back to reality, he just shook his head.

"What is it, Josef?" Mick asked—he was getting into PI mode.

"I know I killed her." Josef said, as if about to burst into tears. It seems that he was uncertain of his own recollection of events. "I killed her, or didn't I?"

"You're the only one who can answer that, Josef."

"He's just playing with me. He knows Elena's dead, and he just wants to see me in misery such as this. Josef leaned on his car, his right arm as his support and then looked at Beth. She looked back at him. In Josef's mind, Gabriel was saying, "She isn't Elena's descendant, is she?" and now, Josef was wondering.

"What is it?" Beth asked him this time. "Josef, I thought you said we needed to go, so let's go." Beth looked at Mick, and he understood. He took Josef by the arm, got him inside the car, and drove to the airport. Josef on the other hand was still in a state of shock. He was at the back of the car and he just sat there silently, thinking everything through.

Beth wanted to lift Mick's mood, so she decided to joke, "What an anniversary, huh?" she looked sideways, and saw Mick shake his head. He smiled at her, and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Mick," she assured him, "Wasn't our relationship always this adventurous?" she said to him, and she knew that this conversation was also a way of letting Mick know that everything is alright between them.

He just chuckled and focused on driving. When they got to the jet, Josef was still silent. And as the plane took off, that was when Josef came back to being himself again. He fixed his suit, then faced Mick and Beth, who were sitting side by side, holding hands.

"What if it was all an illusion?" he said to them.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked Josef, leaning forward. Meanwhile, Beth was dozing off.

"What if I just thought I killed Elena, and that memory was somehow implanted by Gabriel," he said. "You've seen how powerful he is."

"You mean, powerful enough to alter a fellow vampire's memory?" Mick asked cynically.

"It's not impossible right?" Josef said, "Or, he just wants to play me, so that in the end, he can give The Circle a reason on why he punished me."

"But no one from the circle was there, how would they know about the deal you made?"

"We can't really know about any of that." Josef said, almost hopelessly.

"So what do we do when we go back to LA?" Mick asked.

"I'll go talk to the Circle, and see if we can meet them with you and Beth as well." Then, Josef hesitated for a moment, and decided to say it. "But Beth is human, and that would mean you revealed our secret society Mick."

"That means I am in trouble as well." He sighed and said, "What do you suggest?"

"Either we leave Beth out of this, or we turn her into our own."

"Isn't the answer pretty obvious," Mick whispered and glanced at his side to see if Beth was still asleep—she seemed to be.

"You're right." Josef sat back and then thought. "So, I'll try to ask for an audience with the Circle, with you as a victim and a witness."

"Wait, just a question." Mick suddenly recalled something. "You said you really killed Elena, may I ask how?"

"From what I recall," Josef said uncertainly, "though I am not so sure anymore, I stabbed her with a silver stake. Or something like that."

"So, now, you are not really sure you killed her..."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel is already getting into both our minds, and we don't know what tricks he is playing."

"But let's just say, she is still alive," Mick said hypothetically, "So, you will still ask about her, right?"

"Yes, of course," Josef said, "I'll ask my web guy to try and look for someone resembling Beth, and I'll also ask the Circle about it."

"Good." Mick said. "And if we find her?"

"Simple, we hand her over to Gabriel and it will all be over."

"How could you be so sure?" Mick creased his eyebrows, and waited for Josef to give him an answer.

"We can't be sure."

"And what now?" Mick asked, sitting back and relaxing a bit.

"Now, we wait 'til we arrive in LA, because we really can't do anything here can we?" Josef waved his hands in surrender and looked out the dark window.

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. I know it's a little short, but at least it's an early update for the likes of me. Hahahaha!**

**Hope you still like it. And I'm still thinking of the characters for the circle, so sorry if I have to make you wait in meeting them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. I just love making up stories about them.**

**Tenth Chapter is here! *woot***

**And I already have two OCs Gabriel and Elena, and I'm sure I'll be adding a lot more...there are new characters coming in this chapter... :)  
**

**Oh, I've been reading the Vampire Diaries recently, and maybe some events that would happen to my story would be influenced by that, though I hope it really doesn't so my story would still be original.**

**I hope you are liking this story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank You!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting the Circle**

* * *

Immediately after landing, Beth woke up with a jolt, and looked around her. She was a bit disoriented, and she was told by one of the flight attendants that it was morning already. The two were in a conversation just by the back of the plane, and Mick was holding his sunglasses—which seemed to really say now that the sun was up. She lifted the shield for the plane window and was forced to squint her eyes, for the brightness that was outside. She stood, and took her purse from one of the compartments.

As Beth turned back, Mick was already beside her. His already had his shades on, and Josef had a chauffeur hat in his hand. She looked at them both, waiting for them to tell her what they've been talking about, then Mick simply gestured towards the exit, and Beth decided not to argue.

"So, what were you two conferring about, back there?" she asked Mick, as they walked and while she tied her hair back. The sun wasn't so high yet, it might have been around 7 or 8 in the morning.

"I think, we should discuss this in a more secure location, and not just here." Mick simply answered. He looked back at Josef who waved his hand as if to say he left this one all to Mick.

"You know, I don't really like being kept in the dark, so Mick, what is it?" she stopped and faced him, with her hand on his arm.

"I think, you should stay away from us from now on." Mick said almost bluntly that he surprised himself.

Beth's mouth hung open in shock, and eyes widened, too. What was Mick talking about? For a moment she just stood there then Mick started moving again, walking towards a car—which Josef exclusively called.

"Mick!" Beth called after him, without moving an inch, her eyes still staring where Mick was standing. Josef decided to stop as well, becoming a spectator to the occurrence between the two. "Mick," she called out again, not in a begging voice, but in a stern tone that implied she wasn't agreeing to what he just said.

Now, it was Mick who walked back to her and said, "This is our world. We have to take care of it, and you can't be part of it." He said, then reading the sadness and what seemed like anger in her eyes, he added, "at least not now. Just, let us resolve this matter. I cannot have you involved."

Beth looked towards to where Josef was and he simply nodded back. So this was what they were talking about, she thought to herself. "Not this again," she said, frustrated. This felt like déjà vu, and it was almost exactly a year to be exact, since that happened.

Mick held her by the shoulders, they were still in the airstrip, and said, his eyes hidden by the sunglasses, ""The guy gave Josef three days, so this will be over soon." He tried to say so reassuringly.

She began shaking her head, her brows creased again, and her expression a mixture of frustration and resentment, "You are a vampire, and you are immortal unless killed, what makes you believe that whenever this gets 'RESOLVED' I'll still be around?" her tone was bitter.

He let go of his hold on her, then, shoulders slumping for a moment, sighed, letting out a breath. "He said, three days, and that's exactly how soon, and you won't get old by then right?" Mick seemed to lose his cool. He felt that the issue here again was him not turning her.

"Unbelievable," she remarked and stepped back and turned a little, with hands flying in the air, and faced Mick once more. She stared at him, shaking her head, as if waiting for him to come up with an explanation.

"What WERE you trying to say?" Mick said, now realizing his mistake and his sudden outburst of exasperation. But there was still a note of sarcasm in the way he asked.

"Fine!" she said, infuriated now. "You can go to your vampire society or whatever, and you can leave me out." For a few moments, she was debating whether to continue or not, and decided the first. "You can leave me out for good." When she finished she was rather calm, and she simply stared at him.

"Beth, I—" Mick wanted to say, and he did, but Beth stopped him. She closed his lips using her fingers, and then, she kissed him gently in a way to say goodbye and walked away.

Mick wasn't shocked at all. Josef predicted this would be Beth's reaction, but Mick said she could take it and she would understand, but it seemed they might already be falling out. He knew that Beth was in a difficult situation for having to date him, and it is hard for her to know that he wasn't getting any older, at least physically, and that by each day, she was. He let her walked away, despite how he wanted to grab her and tell her it is for both of their own good, yet this seemed best.

When she was already far enough not to hear them, Josef stepped over to Mick, and said, "So, the obvious choice is, you leave her out. Now what?"

"I'm making the right choice here," Mick said, his head bowed down cause he was looking at the floor. "I can't let her get involved, and the Circle as you said, only permits a human to know about us if they are a donor, or they share their blood. And Beth isn't that."

"I'm sorry, Mick." It was all Josef could say.

Mick decided to shift to business mode, to get this over with, the sooner the better, so he could get back to Beth and tell her exactly what his plans are for the future—that is if he and Josef survive this ordeal.

"Let's just go to where we need to go," Mick said.

"Okay," Josef replied rather dully. He pointed to a Rolls-Royce that was waiting for them—it seemed that this is the car her called.

When they got there, a young girl, which looked to be fifteen, with red curls and pale complexion approached them. She had that look of royalty and she had that quality as well. Although she had an appearance of a teenager, she was wearing strapped stiletto shoes, and a corporate attire. She was a good foot or so shorter than the gentlemen.

"Good morning, Mr. Kostan, Mr. St. John, I hope the flight was okay. About your business with us," she gestured towards the car, "Please step inside."

"Hello, Natalie," Josef greeted. "So you are our escort this time huh? What happened to Bern?"

"I am not in the right place to discuss that," she replied formally, "But just be satisfied, that it is me who will escort you."

"I'm sorry," Mick interrupted, he was lost here. "exactly where will you be escorting us? And you are?"

"Oh, Mr. St. John, You are indeed very young," she said, obviously amused at his naivety , "I cannot tell you where I am taking you. Even Mr. Kostan isn't privy to that."

"Josef?" Mick turned to Josef for some assistance.

"Let's just get in the car, Mick." Josef said, and afterwards stepped in to the car.

While driving, Natalie was in the shotgun seat, she clarified to Mick, "Mr. St. John, in case you were wondering who I am, I am a part of the Circle. I am known as Natalie and I simply do errands for my superiors. IT just so happened that earlier this morning I was informed that Josef and a certain "newbie" contacted us, and was tasked to fetch you."

Mick nodded, though unsure if his actions were visible to the older vampire. He felt that now. She was good and he knew she was skilled for earlier, she felt completely normal, like a human, which meant because of her age and experience, she could mask her presence. Which meant this "teenager" was even older than Gabriel, for he hasn't yet perfected that skill.

"Josef Kostan," she said and waited before she continued until she saw him looking at her in the rearview mirror. "You know the protocol, please assist Mr. St. John."

"Okay," he said to her, then she began to press something and a divider rose between the driver or the front of the car and the passenger seats at the back. He then turned to Mick, "So, in a few moments, we'll be unconscious. The Circle is very secretive, despite my connection, this is always how I meet with them. They have liquefied silver diluted so as not to kill us, but enough to stun us and bring us to sleep. This is done so we wouldn't know their location."

Mick was a bit bewildered, then, he saw Josef sit back, as if getting ready to sleep, then there was a knock on the divider Josef said, "Okay."

A second or two later, Mick felt dizzy and heavy and he went to sleep.

The next moment the two could remember, they were jumpstarted by a whiff of fresh human blood, and they were inside a very, very elaborate mansion. Everything was of marble, the lights were chandeliers, and as Mick looked around, the room was completely absent of windows. Natalie was there, sitting on a stool in front of them, her hair was tied back this time, and Mick realized that they were sitting in a couch. Josef looked totally comfortable so Mick decided to follow his lead.

"Okay," she said, "I have to brief you guys, especially you, Mr. St. John—"

"Please, just call me Mick, being too formal is awkward," he replied while massaging his temples.

"Okay, MICK," she continued, not giving any attention to Josef, since he's been here more than a thousand times. "You are in an undisclosed location, not even your friend knows where you are. Any attempt to come back here on your own, or escape would mean your incineration." She smirked a bit.

"Okay, clear on that," Mick replied.

"AND, I'm not yet finished. When addressing my superiors, you should wait for them to give you permission and should not stop unless stopped by them. Is that clear?"

Mick chose not to reply.

"You can speak freely with me. I am not as high as them," she said

"Okay, Understood."

"And, if you ever need to contact the Circle, I'll be giving you my card." She stood to leave. "No word of thanks is needed. And she left. On her way toward the marble steps, he saw hew place a call on her mobile, it seems she has a lot of errands today, Mick thought to himself.

"Still can't get used to that 'silver hangover'" Josef said to him.

"You look perfectly calm, Josef," he said and he was still massaging his temples. He could only imagine how much more painful it is to take in concentrated silver.

"Okay," he shrugged, "few moments from now, someone will come here to tell us we are ready for the Circle, and you should only speak when addressed to."

"Okay, I am already clear on that. I won't even speak. You can handle all of this," Mick said, a little annoyed. Of course, he just had his "break-up", sort of.

Then, almost as fast as lightning, Josef rose to his feet, "Ms. Marcia," he said. Mick didn't even realize there was a person who just arrived in front of Josef. Josef was also bowing this time.

She was a tall woman, with Audrey Hepburn features but much more enhanced and mystic—in a way. She had titanium blonde hair, and she wasn't pale, which surprised Mick. She looked so much like a Hollywood celebrity with her full lips, gorgeous amber eyes, and what seemed like a perfect tan. She was wearing a modernized version of a Victorian ensemble, a combination of the colors crimson and silver matching perfectly.

"Oh, Josef. Enough of the royalties," she giggled. "Unfortunately, we are a bit short on 'manpower' so I had to come down myself. We are the most acquainted and I am really curious as to why you'd like to meet the WHOLE Circle—I mean all of us, that's a big favor." When Josef wasn't saying anything, she remembered, "You can speak freely with me darling," she finished.

"I'd rather start it when you are complete, Madame," he said, like he was back in the old times.

"And who is your friend?" she said, "He's still so young."

"He is Mick St. John," he replied. "you probably have heard of him, he has taken care of some of our members who are misguided." He spoke formally.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of him. The private investigator. The cleaners like you very much," she said to Mick this time, and Mick could feel himself blush—if he could—for being acknowledge by someone like her.

"We're wasting time, aren't we?" she looked back at Josef, "Well, let's head on then," she started pacing, though she did so gracefully.

Mick and Josef followed her.

* * *

**Okay! Tenth chapter. A record for me. Thanks for all the reviewers! :)**

**Thanks for reading and please please please review. IT helps a lot.**

**Now, we meet the circle!**

**Hope it was as interesting.**

**Sorry for the slight errors, didn't really edit, since I am so excited to put this up.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. I just love making up stories about them.**

**Tenth Chapter is here! *woot***

**And I already have two OCs Gabriel and Elena, and I'm sure I'll be adding a lot more...there are new characters coming in this chapter... :)**

**I hope you are liking this story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank You!**

**Sorry for the LOoooong update. **

* * *

**Turning Beth**

**Chapter 11**

**Eleven**

* * *

Mick and Josef followed the very graceful yet frighteningly beautiful Marcia.

"Breathe, Mr. St. John. We won't eat you. Our kind is not the type of blood we drink, though many young ones think it's the method to get stronger." Mick didn't reply. He recalled the reminders Natalie told him and decided to just stay silent until asked directly.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" She smiled towards the two, as they reached an elaborately designed 25-foot wooden door. To an ordinary person, one would think it takes at least 5 men to get a door like that open—it looked like an excerpt from an ancient medieval castle. But, just a slight push of the right hand opened the door for Marcia.

"Stay here," Marcia said, pointing to an area in the middle of the room, where around them were eleven differently designed but intricate seats. There was one made of leather—as if from a modern office of an Executive but so much more, there was one simply made from Bamboo—like from a time where the thrones of royalty were still made of such material, and there were more that simply looked from a kingdom or an empire. All were thrones of some sort.

"The guests are here." Marcia said softly, and immediately, ten hidden passages opened, and presented ten different people. Somehow, Josef and Mick felt a bit weak being in the presence of such strong auras.

The first to take a seat was a woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair, a pale complexion, and had light gray eyes, that seemed to glisten. She was wearing a blue leather blazer, she had bangs, and had a hairband on her head. She looked totally normal, but then, at the sight of the two, she smiled and showed her fangs. Mick was at awe, yet terrified. She could fool anyone that she was a human. She was very beautiful, and anyone could fall in love with her, and he immediately understood the magnitude of her power. She whispered her name, knowing that the two can hear. "I'm Elizabeth."

Marcia took a seat, one a purple velvet throne, with silver designs. And right next to her was the Bamboo chair. It looked so fragile there, and both Mick and Josef were surprised to see that the one who sat there was a man, tall and well-built. As he sat down, they noticed how sturdy the seat was. It didn't look weak anymore, and as the man took his seat, they understood how much the seat was meant for royalty—even though in a very exotic and weird manner. The man wore rimless glasses, and was wearing a polo shirt and jeans—though still looking very respectable. He had an Ipod by his hands, and after seating, he was removing the earphones and keeping it in his pocket. He wasn't that pale, just a normal complexion. And he looked at the two with an expression of boredom.

On the other side of Marcia, there was a teenager, she looked to be sixteen, with bright blue eyes, long, blond straight hair, angular yet soft face, full red lips and a stare that was piercing. She crossed her arms, and simply took a sit at a divan, made of mood. Her short skirt and netted stockings, being shown off.

Side by side, were two vampires who looked to be a couple. She was tall, white complexion, long wavy blonde hair and top model looks, and he was a typical forty-year old in his windbreaker and slacks. He lead her to her seat, and then took one right beside her.

A guy in chucks, appearing so normal, came in, and simply took a seat at the leather chair, tapping his fingers by the hand rest, very impatiently observing their two visitors. "This is going to be quick right?" he asked all of them, then decided to keep quiet once more.

One of the members came over to the two of them, stared directly at them, as if assessing them, then went back to his place. He was about 5'10". With green eyes, and clean cut looks. "Hello, Josef." He said to them. "And to you, newbie. Better know me, I'm Christian." And he walked off to his seat.

When Mick looked again, he noticed that two more took their seats, both of whom were smirking. He couldn't tell if they really were smiling for their eyes were cold. One was a woman, with wavy black hair, and one was a man, with curly blonde hair, and noticeable light blue eyes. It seemed as if their lips were naturally directed upward.

Right beside Elizabeth, seated a woman with features extremely like hers. she was a bit thinner than Elizabeth, with light mahogany hair, and a pale complexion. Looking at the two, they seemed to be related.

The last to actually enter, was a tall old man, who looked to be in his sixties. He was about 6'5", give or take and had a short beard. He seemed to be the one in-charge, and said, "I can see everyone's here." He said in a commanding, low voice. "State your business and why you have called the attention of the circle, Mr. Kostan."

"You may speak." The sixteen year-old said.

"Good...uhm...greetings, I mean, with all respect to the members of the circle." Josef started, feeling very nervous and powerless amidst their presence.

"Enough with the formalities, just get it over with, please." The nerdy guy in the leather seat said. "Still have a lot of things to do."

"Don't be disrespectful to Hans." The man at the bamboo chair said.

"Right, as if you won't be bored by this, Leo." He said, rolling his eyes.

"People, we won't finish if you keep disagreeing." Said the woman in a white long dress, who had long, wavy blonde hair. "Besides, how can we be formal if we don't introduce ourselves first?"

"That's not part of standard procedures...but, this can be an exception. It is rare that all of us meet, all at the same time." Hans said.

"Okay, since the two of you already know me, let me begin. I am Marcia. I chose to drop my last name, that is just so, not who I am. "

"I am Hans, known by many names that I will not divulge to you, addressed as the oldest in this group, but don't let looks fool you."

"I am Samantha Johnson." The sixteen year-old said. No longer telling anything else about herself. She simply stared sharply at the two. She would appear to be an angsty teenager, but both know that she is simply angry at being taken away from wherever she was. Judging from their looks, the circle were disturbed from things they were doing, in whatever part of the universe they were.

The man in chucks raised his hands, then said, "I'm Zach Bennett, tech guy. Can't we just get this over with, I really have a lot to do."

"Oh, shut up Zach, no one's going to take over the internet but you." Elizabeth said. "Perhaps you've heard me earlier, I'm Elizabeth, believe what you want to believe of things you might hear about me—though I am sure you haven't heard anything, for people or rather vampires, who discover who I am in history, all disappear." She smiled again, showing longer than normal fangs.

"And, I am Josephine," and though hesitant, continued, "forgive my sister, she tends to brag about her achievements."

"Oh, would you just shut up," Elizabeth said.

In a very loud voice, the man with ipod and rimless glasses interrupted them and said, "I am Leo. Short for Leonidas. I am a bit bored right now, so I hope your visit here will be very interesting."

"I am Cate," the woman in a long white dress said, "and I am married to Sean," she pointed towards where he was sitting. "For around 600 years now."

Sean simply waved his hands.

"They already know who I am. I introduced myself on the way in." Christian said.

"And I am Drake. Short for Dracula, if you know what I mean." He was really smiling this time. The guy with the naturally turned up lips. "Can't believe what Bram did with my name, you know?" he was chuckling at himself. The two got the joke, but decided to keep quiet.

Lastly, the beautiful woman with wavy black hair spoke, and said, "I am Luciana," with a South American accent.

"Okay, now introductions are over, let's get this over with." Zach said. Still impatient.

"I'm just wondering, though," Leo said, "Why are we ALL here? Couldn't Marcia have handled this?"

"It's because it has something to do with Circle member-nominee Elena, you dimwit." Samantha said.

"Oh, so this is about her, huh," Leo said. "How'd you know about that?" he looked at her, and she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Please, everyone, keep silent, and let the two gentlemen, state their business." Hans said, and this time, all eleven of them sat in attention to whatever the two were presenting.

"Elena's a nominee?" Josef said. Really confused. "You mean she's alive?"

"Yes! Silver can't kill us, you know, the old ones."

"I'm confused...what?" Josef couldn't help but ask, and at this, Hans put his foot down. "Just state your business, please, you are not allowed to ask questions."

Josef breathed deeply, but seeing that he couldn't handle it, Mick started.

"Forgive me for speaking, but the gist of the story is that, Gabriel is out to get Josef, because he is searching for Elena. Josef thought that Elena was dead and came here for your help, but then, if Elena is alive, he should have no problem."

"Why is Gabriel after Elena?" Sean asked, and this question was answered by Marcia.

"These three—Gabriel, Elena and Josef, have a long history together, and what they do not know is, Elena is far more powerful than either of them. But really, let me speak freely, it was a good decision for her to turn back, you know. Not really embracing that human life of hers. But her power really is one of a kind, and when I say one of a kind, she only has that."

"You mean she is a vampire, who turned human, then vampire again?" Mick asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Mr. St. John," Hans said.

"So what's the deal? Why then are we all here, if there appears to be no more conflict?" Zach spurted out.

"It is because, Gabriel has no respect for the circle, and even though he is not that strong, he has acquired allies. We have reason to believe that he is plotting against us." Marcia said.

"And, this intelligence, where did we get this?" Leo asked.

"From Elena," Samantha said.

" and how can you be so sure, that this 'rebellion' is significant, they can't defeat us. Even Hans alone can stand against them. Why are we troubling ourselves?" Leo said.

"I heard," Drake started, "that they're ready to go public. And you know what that could mean for us. Specially with this modern world's weapons and advanced tech," he said looking at Zach, who raised his hands in surrender, as if washing his hands clean off this.

"Not only that, Hannibal and Ceasar are with them." Elizabeth added.

"You mean THE HANNIBAL and CEASAR, Circle co-founder Ceasar? How come I don't know any of this?" Leo asked.

"Because you've spent too much time relaxing. You didn't read any of the memos we've sent you."

"And, you two actually thought you called us to a meeting." Hans said, smiling a bit villainously.

"You are our bait." Elizabeth said, "hurts in the head a bit to think about."

"But, Elena is alive?" Josef said.

"Of course," Marcia replied. "You want to see her?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm cutting this short again.**

**Once more, I apologize for the long update.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. I just love making up stories about them.**

**Twelfth Chapter is here! *woot***

**And I already have two OCs Gabriel and Elena. I hope you liked my eleven new characters. I've taken their features from some known celebrities, and let me know if you have a clue on who they are based on. :)**

**I hope you are liking this story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank You!**

**Sorry for the LOoooong update. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Turning Beth**

**Elena**

* * *

"Don't you think these guys need some time alone?" said Samantha, "seems like the older one's out of breathe."

"Looks like it, huh?" said Leo. "Can't you take it in all at once, Kostan?"

"Well, this might really be too much for them, let's give them five minutes." Marcia said, glancing towards Hans if it was okay, then seeing no negative reaction, continued, "and, it can give time to all of us to at least finish up. I think you were all kept away from things you were doing, so why not wrap them up for now, and let's all talk seriously."

"Great idea," Zach agreed. "Later guys, just text me."

"We don't need to text you, you know that!" Leo said, a bit on the edge for having no idea of what was happening and what's more is that Samantha was well-informed more than him.

Soon, the room was empty, leaving Marcia, Josef and Mick alone.

"You too can't stay here, you can talk outside if you like."

"Thank you, Ma'am" Mick said.

"You can call me Marcia," she replied, "Ma'am sounds too old." And she winked. Leading the two men outside then leaving them to give them some privacy.

"Josef," Mick said, "are you okay?"

Josef simply shook his head, leaned back on the door and fell to the floor.

"Josef, come on. We're already in this!" Mick yelled. In his mind, he was only thinking of getting this over with and get back to Beth, because of his promise that it would only take three days and he'd be back. "Say something!"

"I was fooled…" Josef muttered, his face a mixture of shame, rage and astonishment.

"Quit thinking about your ego Josef" Mick said, a little more calm this time. He sat beside Josef and waited for the other to say something.

"So, what, we play bait?" Josef said.

"Do we even have a choice?" Mick asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"But Elena is alive?" Josef repeated. "I grieved about killing her for more than a century, and here I find out she's alive. And to add to that, she is older than me. I don't even know now if Gabriel was also fooled by her."

"Like they said, she has a very unique ability, turning vampire then human again." Mick said, wishing it was his own ability.

"But who even wants that ability?" Josef said, looked at Mick then met Mick's irritated stare. "You're right. You do. I'm sorry. This is just a bit too much. I feel I've been played so bad."

"You are being played. And now I'm included here."

"We're meeting Elena in a few minutes." Josef said.

"You're right we are. The sooner they discuss this to us, or how they plan to make us bait, the faster this will be finished, and I can go back to LA. If we are to survive this."

"I never even knew Hannibal and Ceasar were a part of the circle."

"Do you mean those names from history?"

"I don't even know them. But maybe, they are the same ones." Josef laughed.

"At least you're no longer in shock."

"You're dealing with Josef Kostan here. I just need a few moments to get it all together when presented with something out of the blue." With this, he stood and fixed his jacket. "They're on their way."

Mick immediately stood. "I can't sense anyone."

"Of course you can't. I can't either. I just know they are on their way back. Five minutes is done, and they can sense our emotions too—a specialty of Samantha and Josephine."

"Oh, I see then. So, you know this how?" Mick couldn't help but ask questions.

"We're sort of batchmates. Turned on the same decade. So when I was first introduced to the circle, they were very hospitable towards me."

"Nothing shady?" Mick said, brow raising.

Josef simply raised his hands, to show there was nothing of the sort.

Footsteps were heard moments later, and it was Drake.

"Hello, children" he said in a very low voice, then smiled. "Haha! I love calling you kids that. If only you knew how old I was."

The two just bowed. And Drake bowed in return.

"Unfortunately, at this second, I am the most available. They are still instructing their subordinates. You both do know that we control vampires worldwide right?" he smirked. "We are really busy creatures."

Drake started to walk across the hall, towards the stairs and the two decided to follow.

"You know," he said, "I really haven't met Gabriel, but Hannibal and Ceasar are scary creatures too." Then, as if realizing he hasn't given the two permission to speak, he said, "You can speak freely with me. If it's only us. I am not that conservative of an old one." He laughed.

"Thank you." Mick replied. He was a bit uncomfortable just listening.

"Mr. St. John," Drake said. "During that five minutes I read through your records. Impressive."

"About what, Sir?"

"You covering up crimes of fellow vampires," he said. "I also heard that you were dating a mortal."

Mick coughed a bit at the mention of that. And Josef elbowed him, as if in warning not to give anything away.

"I also saw a photo." Drake said. "Very pretty. Looks a lot like Elena."

"Josef said that just recently," Mick said calmly.

"Which makes me wonder now, if Elena had kids." Drake said. "But that is something we can ask her directly." He stopped abruptly.

"Josef, you look a bit stiff. Are you okay?" Drake said, after turning towards the two.

"She's in there, isn't she?" Josef asked, looking at the door that was now beside them.

"She doesn't make any effort to hide. That wo—" then the door opened, and there, Elena stood.

To Josef, she looked completely like a vampire. She was paler than before, and it seemed that her hair darkened a bit—almost jet black, and her eyes were now light amethyst. Elena bowed at Drake, which he returned instantly.

"Will there be violence here?" Drake said in a more authoritative voice. Elena shook her haid, and Mick looked at Josef. Seeing that Josef's stare was that of a man madly in love or in awe, he also shook his head towards Drake.

"Besides, what can you two do against her? Ha!" he said, then left.

"Please, come in." Elena said. Mick was studying her features. To him, she did look a bit like Beth, but their aura, and the voice was different. As well as the accent. Elena seemed to have an Italian accent. Mick assumed this was her native tongue.

"Josef…" she said. Then, lead both Mick and Josef inside, where there was an office table, and three chairs. She sat opposite them.

"Forgive me!" Josef suddenly blurted. His eyes were almost in tears. Elena's facial expression didn't change. "Elena! You are alive and well. I am sorry for doing what I did."

Elena closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she seemed as human as possible. "Thank you Josef for that. But you need not ask for an apology. I will not explain anything, unless you ask me to." She then looked at Mick. She wanted to say more but felt there was a stranger in their presence.

"I'm sorry," Mick said, realizing this. "I am Mick St. John. I am a good friend of Josef, and I am the one who came across Gabriel."

"Yes, I have been informed. I was also told a woman is involved, but…" she looked at Mick, seeing his distress diverted the topic. "So, now you two are here."

There was a knock on the door. "Please, come in." Elena said. Samantha came inside.

"Elena, I'm here as your spectator" she said. "Since you are a nominee, we have to watch you, and you haven't really been qualified yet."

"Of course," Elena replied. "Thank you." Then she turned to the two.

"This is sort of my first test. I have to capture Gabriel."

"What do you mean capture?" Josef said, composed once more.

"Once we felt him lurking in New York again for the past month, my mission is to track him down and get him. You see, his group really is threatening to reveal our existence. We'll be hunted again."

"Where do we come in?" Mick said. "I mean, how do we fit into the picture."

"Well, obviously, he came in contact with you, and almost killing you, am I correct?" she said directly to Mick. Mick just nodded. "There you have it. And now that we also know his demands, well, we can bait him right?" again, Mick nodded.

"Wait a minute," Josef said, "something is bothering me in this case."

"You may ask me whatever it is involving the case?" Samantha replied this time.

"So this has nothing to do with you, Elena?" he said, directed at her.

"In a way, it still has something to do with me. He has been searching for me for centuries now. I believe he knew what I was, he just pretended to turn me, or if he did turn me, once he tasted my blood, he knew something was odd."

"Okay, so, can I ask another question?"

"You can speak freely with me." Elena said.

"Thank you." Josef said. He was massaging his temples with his right hand. "Then why does he hate me if he knew you are alive?"

This time, Elena became anxious. She looked towards Samantha, who was staring blankly at her. She took a deep breath, then spoke, "Truth is, when Gabriel and I were together, I was always talking about you, how I hated you for not turning me. He felt that I would've preferred you to be my 'master.' Which is true. That man is a slave-driver. Which is not our topic right now," she said, looking back at Samantha, who was still staring blankly at her.

"Where're you heading with what you were saying, he hates me because you preferred me?"

"It's not a matter of preference, Josef," Elena said. "I did love you." Then thinking again, "I do love you." She looked down.

"But I killed you." Josef replied. "And I had every intention to. I regretted it though."

"And I pretended to die, thinking it would protect you."

"Protect me from whom?!?" Josef rose from his seat. Mick pulled at his arm, and warned him to sit down. There was still someone else on the room, it would've been okay if it was just the three of them, but Elena was under observation.

"Others, of course." Elena looked at Samantha, and Samantha's look warned her that this is something she still cannot disclose. "I can only say up to that."

"Josef, calm down." Mick said, and looked both at Samantha and Elena apologetically. Elena simply waved it off and Samantha didn't respond.

"Okay, okay," Josef said. "Just another question, did you ever have children?"

Elena nodded.

"When?" Mick was the once to ask this time.

"Around two hundred years ago. I left her to the father. I don't even know his name. that was a mistake. I also pretended to have died."

Samantha clapped her hands once. "It seems you're private talk just ended. Hans is calling all three of you. It seems the plan is finalized." She said, then lead them outside.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Ben!" Beth said on her phone. She sounded cheerful.

"Beth?" Ben replied. "I thought you won't be back 'til the day after tomorrow?"

"Something came up, I guess I can give you a hand with those cases."

"That'd be great. Are you already back in LA?"

"Yes. Just got back home. Why?"

"There's this one case that might interest you. It was similar to those scoops you had when you were still working at Buzzwire. Something about bit marks on necks or wrists of the victims."

"Victims?" she said, a bit bewildered.

"Five bodies found on separate locations, time of death are all within an hour, and all are drained of blood."

"Okay, I'll head out then. Give me the locations of the scene, and I'll try to see all of them today."

"Thanks Beth, I just sent them to you."

"Thank you."

Beth sighed, then said to herself, "What the hell is going on?"

Back to the undisclosed location of the Circle.

"This is bad, this is bad. This is really bad." Zach said to himself while on his way to Luciana.

"Zach, what's wrong?" Luciana asked, as soon as she saw Zach's distressed face.

"an hour ago, pictures of blood-drained victims were posted all over the web. All are in LA. All died in the same hour. And what's bad is, my sources tell me, clues about our existence our left on each body separately."

"Go to Hans, and to Marcia if you can. Tell them of these developments. Also, you know what to tell your subordinates right?"

Zach nodded and left immediately.

"So, it has begun, huh?" Luciana said to herself, "what're you up to Hannibal?"

* * *

**Leaving this chapter up to this part. Thanks for still reading.**

**Is it still as interesting? Let me know. And if you have some comments review or message me. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks!**

**Hoping this story still has your interest. Thanks!**

**Please Review! :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. I just love making up stories about them.**

**Finally, the next chapter, CHAPTER THIRTEEN! :)**

**And I already have fifteen OCs whom you may have been introduced to, if you've read through the pervious chapters. I've taken their features from some known celebrities, and let me know if you have a clue on who they are based on. :)**

**I hope you are liking this story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank You!**

**I'm not giving up on this story yet, but again, I have to apologize for the always delayed update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Five Cases**

* * *

In L.A, Beth was back at her apartment. After having gone to all of the crime scenes and gotten copies of all the reports, which took her the whole day, she decided to head home and review the cases there. Despite Ben's insistence that they should work on it together, she chose to work alone. Having someone with her may make her tell that someone about what is bothering her, and it was something she wanted to distract herself from.

As soon she closed the door behind her, she felt all the exhaustion from the previous days take over her, and she tripped on the way to the couch. She felt a bit light-headed too, and came over to the kitchen to brew some coffee. She took a mug and filled her share. It helped her a bit, at least she felt more alert than she was when she first arrived. Walking over to the couch and taking a seat, clutching her hot mug, she looked over the five folders laid out on her coffee table.

Recalling each cases' location, she thought how everything was clean. No trace of blood, just pieces of a puzzle left for the investigators to figure out. What bothered Beth now, was that all the clues lead to proving the existence of a mythical creature—vampires. If she had come across this case two years ago, or three years ago, she may have thought this was the work of fanatics, but dating a vampire sure changed that. For the first time while she was away from Mick, she felt terrified. She looked behind her, and outside the window, then made sure she had everything locked.

In addition, Beth kept looking at the screen of her cell phone. No voicemail. No missed calls. Not even a text. Mick was serious when he said he was keeping her out of this one. But something about the five cases made her worry much more. What if Mick's business was related to whomever was responsible with the death of five people? She was debating with herself whether she should call him or not, and decided the latter. If Mick wanted her to be in the loop, he'll surely tell her. Besides, Beth should be more concerned about solving the five cases.

She took an hour-long bath before starting on the cases, which made her open the first case folder at around nine o'clock in the evening.

First body was of a nineteen-year-old female. She had black hair, light blue eyes, and dressed in a pleated red skirt, with a corsette-type top. If it was the only body found, one would assume it is the work of a fanatic or of a cult, since the victim looked gothic. She was Identified by a friend who said she left with someone but cannot seem to recall who the person was. But she was sure it was male. The victim's body was found in an alley, just two blocks away from her dorm. She was a college student taking up literature. She had a bite mark at her wrist, appearing as fang marks, and the body was drained of blood. What was so out of place at the crime scene was three books laid artistically beside the body in a straight line. One is Bram Stoker's Count Dracula. Second Book is a historical book about the existence of vampires. And the third is a book on the world's greatest warriors.

Second body was of a thirty-year-old male. He had sandy brown hair, tanned skin and dark green eyes. He was dressed in khaki pants and a jacket to match. He was a stockbroker, and was engaged. Identified by his driver's license from his wallet, and was confirmed by his fiancé. The victim's body was found in his car, by a passerby that morning who was wanting to ask for some directions. He had a bite mark at his neck, and body is drained of blood. The clue left at the scene was a simple silver coin.

Third body was of a twenty-three year-old male model. He was dark-skinned, had cropped black hair and his light brown eyes were left open, unlike all the other victims. Athlete shorts and jerseys make him appear to having come from a run. His body was found by his agent when he came over the man's apartment since he didn't answer his phone calls and was getting late for a photo shoot. This time, the body was surely moved and was different from the others. Though drained of blood, and still with bite marks on his neck, the victim was staked at the left side of the chest, post mortem. There was nothing tying this case to the other four except that, he was indeed drained of blood and had bite marks.

The last two victims haven't been identified yet. The cops are still probing on the identities of the Jane Doe and John Doe, but their manner of deaths were different.

Before going over the remaining cases, Beth decided to take a breather. Mick was worrying her, and she was working slower than usual. She loosened her hair from the knot it was in, and leaned back on the couch. With strands of her blonde hair falling on her face, she closed her eyes and tried to relax and focus.

More than half an hour later, she was roused by a call to her cell phone. She jerked at the ring of her phone, and stood to get her phone from the counter. Expecting to see Mick's face on the screen of her iPhone, Beth was disappointed to see the letters "Benjamin" flash on the screen. She decided to answer anyway, and touched the green button on the display.

"Yes, Ben?" she said, voice a bit jittery, yet weak.

"I'm sorry for calling this late," Ben said apologetically, and continued when Beth didn't say anything. "Another body was found, and I think you should review this one as well."

"I haven't finished yet with the last two, but I can come by. Do you need me there right now?" She replied, with a hand on her forehead, feeling a bit drowsy. It was only at this time that she looked at the wall clock and saw it was a quarter to one o'clock in the morning.

"I'll let you decide that," Ben said, "I just sent you a picture of the scene."

"Okay, I'll call you back." Beth said, then she heard a beep from her phone telling her that she just received a photo. She ended the call and looked at the photo that was just sent to her.

On the screen, there was a young woman in a bathtub. She was clothed, and only appeared to have been dumped there. This time, the victim was bathing in her own blood, and she was holding something in her hand. When Beth zoomed in on the photo, she almost dropped her phone. The woman was holding a picture of Mick St. John, during World War II, with his face encircled in the platoon photo.

This time, Beth couldn't resist calling Mick anymore. She tried dialing his number once, and was surprised to hear Mick's voice on the other end.

"Mick!" she said in an almost-scream.

"Beth, is something wrong?" his voice sounded worried, but it was a little noisy around him, that Beth thought he was preoccupied.

"I know I shouldn't be calling, but this is important." She stopped and waited if Mick was about to say something, and when there was silence on the line, she asked, "Mick, are you there?"

"Yes, Beth, I am here. You're bothered, what's the problem?"

"Someone knows about you."

Her tone reached Mick, and he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'm sorry Beth, we'll fix it when I—"

Beth interrupted him, "You don't understand, Mick! Six bodies have already been found, all pertaining to the existence of vampires, and the last body, which was just found, was holding a picture of you during your 'war' years."

This time, Mick was speechless. "I guess it has started," he muttered under his breath."

"What?" she asked, not having heard what he just said.

"I'll explain everything when I come back," he said, and then there was a dead tone on the other line.

"Damn it, Mick!" Beth screamed in her apartment. She leaned her hands on the counter and lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall in disarray just in front of her. She was mad at Mick for again, not telling her anything, especially now that people were dying in L.A., and that Mick is being exposed.

A few moments later, after some fists on the counter, and walking around the living room, she sat back down on the couch. She called Ben that she would go over to the crime scene once she finished reviewing the last two murders, which would be about an hour. With her senses back in top performance, being very alert with seeing Mick's photo on the last victim's hand, she knew she could work quickly this time.

She focused on what stood out from the evidence recovered from the victims, after concluding that there was no choice for prey, just random people that the murderer—which she knew was surely a vampire—came across. What's important is what stood out. Clues that the vampire left to expose his fellow vampires. On the John Doe, he was surrounded by just-emptied blood bags. And there was nothing left on the Jane Doe, but the way she was positioned. She lay peacefully, eyes closed, with hands over her chest like someone resting on a coffin.

Half an hour later, she was at the latest crime scene. A neighbor reported that there was very loud music from the victim's house just a bit before midnight that woke her up. She reported it to the local cops, and when the cops came over, with rock music still blaring, they found the body in the tub, with eyes still wide open.

"Beth," Ben said as soon as she got to the scene, "I'm sorry again for calling you out this late, but I know how this concerns you."

Beth simply nodded, and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. She stared directly at Ben and waited for him to ask the right questions.

"I'm sure you can account for Mick's alibi, yes?" he asked. Ben has also become a friend to Mick, even though he didn't really know much about him, just that he was Beth's boyfriend.

"Don't do this to me, Ben," she said, brows creasing, and her jaw tensing.

"Where is Mick, Beth?" Ben turned to professional mode.

"He didn't do this, Ben. You know that."

"Explain this, Beth." And he held up the photo, which is now in an evidence bag. "Why is he in a 1940's photo, with his face encircled. And an arrow pointing at it."

"That's not even Mick." She replied defensively, waving the photo away from her face.

"Beth, you know you can trust me, right?"

Beth nodded, half-certain. A part of her wanted to tell him everything, especially about Mick going off on his own to play hero and face stronger and perhaps some ancient vampires. Recalling her encounter with Gabriel, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, which was evident to Ben.

"You know something, and this something is also bothering you." Ben stated.

"If that is your way of asking me what I found about the cases, then my conclusion is that it is a work of a delusional maniac, who thinks he is a vampire."

"Explain the blood loss, then."

"One of the steps in embalming. The murderer is someone who knows quick methods of draining the body of blood, with the two puncture wounds he makes on the victims."

This time, Ben listened. Beth had a point.

"Since the murders occurred in about the same time, all within the same hour, the suspect has accomplices. Persons who share the same obsession as he does, which is very common nowadays. They planned this methodically to realize their fantasy that vampires do exist and can exist. It is the way their mind works." She breathed calmly after stating her summary. She practiced saying this in her mind in the car until she reached the scene.

"I came to the same conclusion, Beth," Ben agreed, "And I'm sure one of his accomplices has an obsessive compulsive disorder, having left no traces of their presence in any of the crime scene. However, this last victim ruins the 'orderliness' of the first five."

"Did it occur to you that this could not be related to the other murders?" Beth asked, hear head tilting a bit closer to Ben's.

"Yes, it did. But…" he didn't want to say it, but he had to. "Similar puncture marks were found on the victim's upper thigh, just beneath the femoral artery."

Beth listened intently once more, to find out more on the latest case.

"And…the blood you see she is being soaked in, is just a liter of her blood. Medical Examiner concludes that it is diluted with water, with at least 4 liters of her blood unaccounted for. She was also drained of blood, but there was some left in her in order to make this dramatic scene." He paused, looked at how Beth was reacting to this, then said concernedly "And I don't have to say the crucial part."

"Mick's look-a-like in the photo she is holding." Beth mumbled.

"I'm sending the photo to specialists to see if it was edited, and if it is found to be authentic," he stopped, sighed deeply, and said, "you know how it looks like. Mick—"

"The crime scene's puzzle pieces tell us that a vampire exists, and that vampire is Mick." She finished for him.

* * *

**How was this chapter?**

**I hope it was interesting. I just made this chapter focus on Beth so we won't be fixated on the Circle and Elena and Mick and Josef. Give Beth a chance to have the spotlight :))**

**I hope you still like the story and are waiting for the next update..which I will try very hard to make soon. :D**

**Please review. Thanks :)**


End file.
